


Bath Time, with bubbles

by electronic_elevator



Series: the ones with little!Wilford [5]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Bath Time, Bedtime Routine, Bubble Bath, Diapers, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Second Person, little!Wilford, they/them!Mommy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: You found a bunch of small bottles of bubble bath solution, and use them all at once for Wilford’s pre-bedtime bath one night. // Written March 2020.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/OC, Wilford Warfstache/Reader
Series: the ones with little!Wilford [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bath Time, with bubbles

“Wilford~!” you called, sing-song, sticking your head around the corner. Wilford sat where you’d left him, on the carpet in one of the living areas, playing with blocks (which, since you’d stepped out, had been strewn to the four corners of the room) and apparently also toy cars. (Given this, you hypothesized there’d been some tower-smashing.) 

At the sound of your voice, he spun around to face you, eyes wide and a multicolor custom pacifier (a gift from you — one of the decked out, bejeweled ones) in his mouth. He was so cute you couldn’t help but smile. “C’mon, it’s bath time!” 

Immediately, he frowned, spitting out the pacifier to protest, “I don’t wanna! I’m playing!” He punctuated his words by running one of the toy cars back and forth in a decidedly frustrated way. 

“Right, and I said you could play until bath time. Which is now! Don’t you wanna be all nice and warm and clean? Besides, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

He looked interested, looking you up and down as if for clues. “What is it?” 

“Guess you’ll have to come with me and find out!” 

You didn’t always add something special to his bath, but probably did so more often than not. (The other egos thought you spoiled him, and maybe there was some truth to that, but he deserved all the good things you could give him so you didn’t listen to them.) 

And, it had the added benefit of intriguing him enough to get him up off the floor and walking over to you. “…Okayyyy,” he agreed reluctantly. You took his hand when he got close enough, swinging it gently as you walked back towards the bathroom with the good bathtub. It was large enough for an adult(-sized person) to actually stretch out their legs in, and deep enough for the water to actually cover them. (It was one of your favorite things about living in a mansion.)

The other day, you’d found a number of small sample bottles of various bubble baths in the cabinet, and while you briefly considered saving them for yourself, you’d decided it would be much more fun to dump them all in at once for Wilford. And, you had a trick for maximizing bubblage, in the form of an old hand mixer — the kind that was crank-powered, not electronic, and was only useful for specific things but oh, my, was it useful for those things. One was making egg nog. Another was making ludicrous amounts of bubbles, apparently. You’d gone a little overboard and the bubbles stood a solid foot above the rim of the tub.

“I think you’re gonna like this surprise,” you said to Wilford.

“Is it one of those glittery bath bombs?” he asked, getting excited now.

“Nope!” 

He hmm’d, trying to formulate another guess. But, you reached the threshold to the bathroom first, and he caught sight of the truly absurd amount of bubbles. You watched his reaction; he smiled big, his eyes wide. “BUBBLES!” he exclaimed, bounding forward towards the tub.

You caught his wrist. “Hold on, hold on, baby boy, you’ve gotta take your clothes off before you can get in.” 

Wilford made a grumpy sound, wriggling in place. 

“Well, you don’t wanna get your socks all wet, do you? Come here and I’ll get you undressed.” You turned towards the chaise lounge, intending to bring him to it such that you could more easily get his socks and diaper off and then leave his clothes on it, but when you turned back around, he was already naked and heading for the tub. 

…Well, that worked all the same. You caught up to him. “Be careful now, I know you’re excited but I don’t want you to slip.” 

He reached out, letting you hold his hand to steady him as he stepped in, immediately sinking down into the bubbles, giggling. 

“Do you like your surprise, silly boy?”

He nodded as he excavated a hollow by grabbing a bunch of bubbles in his hands. “Yes!! Thank you, Mommy!” He blew at them, causing a few chunks to break off and float out of the tub. 

You scooped one up on your finger and put it on his nose. 

He scrunched up his face, dislodging it back onto the pile, the both of you laughing. 

You let him play for a while. He made a nearly complete cave out of the bubbles on one end of the bathtub, but it collapsed on his head after one too many popped. You gave yourself a bubble moustache and told him you matched, which he thought was silly. 

Despite there still being more bubbles than someone’s average (read: mediocre, obviously not made by you…) bubble bath, it had notably fizzled down between the splashing and the shaping. 

“I think it’s time to get you washed up, little boy,” you told him, reaching for the shampoo.

“Can’t I keep playing?” 

“You can play while I wash your hair.” 

He wriggled over to put his back to you, immediately getting interested in the way the bubbles reacted when he kicked his legs in different ways under the water. You squirted some shampoo in your hands, massaging it into his already-wet hair. He seemed to relax at that, leaning back into your hands. 

“Are you tired?” you asked.

“No,” he said, insistent but notably tired-sounding. “Just feels good.” He closed his eyes. 

You got his hair as sudsy as the tub before you stopped, smoothing his hair back to keep the suds from sliding into his eyes. “Gotta rinse now. Wanna dunk your head under?” 

A mischievous gleam appears in his eyes and he indeed dunked, sloshing some water up over the side onto you. 

“Hey nowww,” you admonished, though smiling, when he came back up.

“What? I didn’t do anything…” Wilford insisted with a smile. 

“Suuure you didn’t. You didn’t even get all the suds out. Lean back.” You scritched through his hair again with him partially under the water and finished the job. 

“Now we’ve gotta clean the rest’a you,” you told him, squirting some soap onto a washcloth. This part of the process was maybe a little useless in a bath, admittedly. Still, you gently scrubbed the parts of him that were out of the water before asking him to stand up so you could get the rest of him. You worked quickly so he wouldn’t get cold. “Alright, you’re clean ‘cept your feets! Can you gimme your feets?” 

Wilford sat back down in the water with a splash, leaning back so his head rested on the bubbles and gripping the sides of the tub, sticking his legs in the air. You lathered up his feet as well, working again quickly so he wouldn’t have to hold the possibly-uncomfortable position for long. He plunked his legs back into the water, causing another splash. 

“All clean, Mommy?”

“All clean! Sparkling, even!” You leaned over the tub to boop your nose on his, making you both giggle. 

“You ready to get out, my baby?” From getting splashed, you already knew the water was getting cold.   
Wilford looked around at the tub, deciding. “I guess so,” he acquiesced. 

“Alright. Wanna pull the plug for me?” 

He nodded, smiling, before moving to the end of the tub and yanking it out. Water started spiraling down, taking bubbles with it, and after a bit of a vortex had formed on the surface for the two of you to watch. 

When the water had drained to about halfway, you asked, “I want you to rinse off quick, okay? You’ve got bubble juice on you. Stand up!” You grabbed the showerhead (the kind with a hose) and tested it on your hand to make sure the water was suitable before doing your best to rinse him down. In this time, the water mostly finished draining. 

“Alright, all done! Let me get your towel,” you said as you hurried across the room, again worried he was gonna get cold. 

“The big fluffy one?” he asked. 

“Yep!” It was actually a “bath sheet,” whatever that meant; in practice it meant “a REAL big towel” and you helped Wilford step out of the bathtub then wrapped him up in it, rubbing him dry. Then, you grabbed a comb and the detangling spray, quickly combing out his hair. “There you go. Now c’mon, let’s get you ready for bed.” 

He looked sleepy now, warm from the bath and with one hand emerging from the bath sheet to hold his thumb very near to his mouth. “I _am_ sleepy,” he confirmed, then slipped the thumb in to suck on. 

You ran a hand through his hair, pushing it to the side. “I bet. It’s pretty late for a little boy like you.” He got his other hand free and held yours, and together you walked to his room.

* * *

“Sit down on your bed,” you told Wilford, moving to his closet to pull out a nighttime diaper and the baby powder. You also grabbed a sleepshirt, short-sleeved and pink. When you turned around, he was already laying so you could diaper him, watching you with his thumb still in his mouth.

“Good boy,” you murmured, getting to work padding him up. “Did you have a good day today?” 

Wilford nodded. “Uh-huh! Thank you for my bubble bath.”

“You’re very welcome,” you said, finishing the tapes. “Now sit up,” you prompted, then slipped the sleepshirt over his head. He smiled up at you. 

“Time for bed?”

“Yep. C’mere.” You picked him up, long enough to pull back the covers and move the bath sheet, and sat him back down. You pulled the covers back over him, tucking him in, and kissing his forehead. 

“I love you, Wilford. Sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning,” you whispered, pleased to see him so comfy and content.

“Love you too Mommy,” he mumbled, already falling asleep. You waited a couple more minutes until he seemed to definitely be asleep before shutting off the light and tiptoeing out of his room, heading back to your own.

**Author's Note:**

> ...the fact that "bubble bath" was an established tag that this work is evidently the 1200th entry in brings me great joy...


End file.
